


The Star Sailor

by wormsagainstdentists



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ... but no Voltron, Alien Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Kinda OOC Keith, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV First Person, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormsagainstdentists/pseuds/wormsagainstdentists
Summary: Keith had a gift. He can travel throughout the universe, throughout realities, but only in his dreams. And there’s only one rule, one he’s never broken. He can never be noticed. And he’s fine with that. That is, until he finds himself hopelessly in love with a boy he can never truly meet. And that’s not his only problem. There seems to be outside forces conspiring against him and those he holds dearTold from Keith’s POV





	The Star Sailor

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. This is my first fic, so if you’re reading this, I’m sorry. This starts off pretty slow and is an even slower burn.

Astronaut (n.): a person who travels beyond the Earth’s atmosphere 

Astronaut contains the root naut from the Greek word nautes, meaning star in Greek. This, by definition, makes astronauts star sailors. There are of course variations, but the meaning stays the same. In Russia, they use the term cosmonaut. Kosmos, or “universe”.  
I imagined many terms for what I am. But, I like Star Sailor the most, sending ripples through the cosmos of my dreams.

 

The universe in which we live is relatively young, with few stars to navigate. It is finite. I have visited many universes in my dreams. Some of them real, some of them not. Many of them much older. In these older ones, the stars are packed so closely together that you could reach into space and scoop out a handful of light. I have stiff on planets large and small, looking up at the diamond encrusted night sky. There are no gaps between them, like millions of glistening lightning bugs. How beautiful a sky full of stars is. Bejeweled and glistening with diamonds.  
I can travel anywhere in my dreams. Time does not apply to me. Logic finds me too slippery to grasp. At night, I do not always exist in the same dimension as you. At night I do not belong to your reality.  
At night, I am weightless, I am free. I am the star sailor.

 

I’m like a sleepwalker.  
It’s the most similar term I can think of in the English language. My body stays still, encased in amber, but my mind and soul wander. I still have a physical presence though, just not my own. A dream walker then. While everybody I know sleep soundly in their beds, I venture above their heads, beyond the atmosphere, beyond science, beyond reason. I can visit anywhere in the universe that I please, though there is one rule that I instinctively know. I cannot interact with those that are awake. The dimension, the reality, the planet, and the species do not matter. A living being will never be allowed to be aware of my presence when I dream walk. This is the law I live by. I do not know who issues it and I do not know the consequences of breaking it. But, I do not care to find out. So I stay quietly by the sidelines. Observing all these other worldly wonders. Never to touch. Never to speak. I know only what I can see. And I’m fine with that. I have never had the urge to break my one rule, always content to stay hidden, unknown. Though I will not get recognition, I will not get fame, I will not get to tell Earth about the wonderful things I have seen, I’m fine with it. Fame will never shine as bright as the stars that I get to wade through, and I will not run the risk of losing them. The Star Sailor is a part of me that will never see the light of day.

 

I begin with Earth. It is where I have come from, so it should always be the first thing I gaze upon in the hours of the night. That is what I believe. Every night I spend a handful of minutes just staring at the swirls of green and blue that ordain my home. It never changes. At least never drastically. Occasionally there will be a spare storm, drifting and twisting across the surface. Some days the land will look more brown than green. But, for the part, it’s appearance is a constant in my life. I have not spent a whole night there in some time. There is too much to see. Too many nooks and crannies of the cosmos that I have yet to delve into. I cannot spend any more time looking back, for I do not know how long this gift I have been given will last, so I must make the most of it while I still can.  
My destination for the night is not very far. Only a few realities away. This particular planet looks plain. Not anything extraordinary compared to what I’ve seen. Planets jagged and tough, completely composed of diamond. Planets ringed with veins of silver and gold that run so deep you could mine forever. Planets with rings of light that sparkle with space dust. However, this seemingly plain planet pulls me toward it. I have passed it before, always feeling the same magnetism to explore its surface. Up until tonight, I have drawn away. Going off to see something more eye-catching. But this night I have finally decided to cave. There is not much else I have planned at the moment.  
As I make the walk toward it, my feet seem to pillow into the surrounding space. I will never completely get used to the feeling. It’s like walking on thick cushion when there is nothing there. I passively look at the stars as I pass. The streaks of purple freckled with points of light, the-dyed with pink accents. It’s not anything that I haven’t seen before. All in all the walk goes by quickly. I find that it’s quite easy to get to the places you want to go when you can move faster than the speed of light in you dreams.  
There’s a moment or two that passes while I just stare at the small planet. There’s not much to see. It look similar to Earth but somehow... less. Not as vibrant. Not as beautiful. Not my home. But, maybe I’m partial. There must be something I’m missing. Maybe my instinct was wrong. It could possibly be a fluke. What made this planet so special? Probably nothing, but I know I wouldn’t be able to let it go until I found out for sure. And to be sure requires a closer look. The planet didn’t get any less dull the closer I got, though the strange feeling got stronger.  
I entered the atmosphere, wading through it slowly. It was thicker than Earth’s, almost gelatinous. Like walking through a tub filled with maple syrup. I could see that there were figur d walking along paths down on the surface but I wasn’t worri d about being spotted. Nobody would see me unless I wanted them to. I touched down on what appeared to be a street like on Earth. In fact, everything here looked exactly like my home planet. Even the people had the same features as regular humans. It was a copy of the Earth, but less flash.  
It was like the force that had been pulling me to this planet was cut, a severed rope. That didn’t mean it wouldn’t start back up again as soon as I left though. Besides, my interest was peaked. I officially wanted to find what the universe wanted me to see here.  
The planet wasn’t very large at all, probably qualified as a dwarf planet. It wouldn’t take me long to explore every inch of it, maybe a few days at the most. So, I started where anyone else might have, and continued to walk down the road I had landed on.  
Everything I saw could have been found anywhere on Earth. Cars shuttling down concrete roads, street lights periodically flashing green, amber, and red. People meandering down sidewalks in groups, peering through shop is windows at colorful displays. The occasional restaurant. Nothing that was out of the ordinary. It wasn’t long before I entered what seemed to be a residential area. Rows and rows of similar houses, each with a brass house number gleaming on its front. Somtimes the lights were off, sometimes the curtains were drawn, once and a while I even came across a home with lawn ornaments decorating the grass. There were even the suburban neighborhood typical pink flamingos and garden gnomes. If I hadn’t known better, I could have easily mistaken this planet for my own. Nothing had caught my eye yet, and I knew this road wouldn’t last forever. I should probably turn around soon.  
The freak or a screen door swinging open caught my attention. The house it came from looked a little more worn down than the others, lived in with chipped paint and loose shingles. There were childhood toys strewn across the yard, the grass peppered with bikes and ball. A shout came from the doorway, though I couldn’t catch what was being said, either from the distance or my sudden complete inability to focus on anything. Anything but a pair of blue eyes that shined brighter and with more intensity than any star I had ever seen. I took a step closer to get a better look before I world around me began to fade.  
I was waking up.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I’ll continue this. It was just something I was writing with other character and me being the person I am thought, hey! This is Klance, right? Sorry if the formatting is wack, I typed this on my phone.


End file.
